Going Rogue
by SpaceSquidLance
Summary: Lance, not feeling appreciated by his team, attempts to go back home to Earth. On his way however, he stopped by a group of rebels who take him in. Rated T for now but things may change later. Weekly updates.
1. A Bad Start

After an unsuccessful encounter with Zarcon that ended up with Hunk in a healing pod, the whole team is on edge after having their asses handed to them. Keith is frustrated with Lance after the blue paladin missed a crucial shot during the battle.

Keith grabbed Lance's collar as he walked by him in the meeting room. "You totally screwed up that mission Lance!"

"I-I'm sorry I missed the shot, the alarm blared and messed up my shot."

"I'm not interested in your excuses!"

"Its an explanation, not an excuse!"

Keith let go of him. "Why don't you let the useful members of Voltron plan for the next battle. You probably have to go flirt with some girl or something?"

"Is that all you think I am?"

"It's all you act like!"

"You make mistakes too Keith."

"Not mistakes that almost get us all killed! You know you're the reason Hunk's in the pod. If you would have done your job, and shot "

Lance slammed his fist on the table. "That's it, I'm leaving.

He quickly gets out of his chair and Storms out of the room. Pidge looks like she want to go after him, but is too indulged in the conversation with Allura . Keith sighed, "There we go. Now who has any real suggestions?" Coran, looks around in surprise. Did he really just kick Lance out of the meeting? "I'll be right back." Coran says, quickly leaving the table.

As Coran walked down the hall, he hears the sound Lance cursing to himself. When he approaches the door, he sees the young paladin hastily shoving some blankets and his few belongings in a duffle bag. "Where are you going?" Coran asked, leaning against the doorframe. "Home.", Lance said, quickly wiping some tears from his eyes, hoping the Altean wouldn't notice. Coran walks toward him, putting his hand on Lance's shoulder. "I understand why. Even I can see they don't treat you with respect. But who will fly Blue? They can't form Voltron without you." Lance stopped for a second. "Coran, even if I stayed I doubt we could form Voltron. That requires trust, and they have made it apparent they don't trust me. I know what I'm doing. I love Blue, and it kills me to leave her, but she deserves a paladin her team can trust." Coran pulled Lance into a hug. "I'll set the coordinates for Earth for you. Just promise me you'll update me at least one an earth week." Lance hugged back fiercely. "Thank you. I hope you know, Coran, you will always be my Space Dad." At this point they were both crying. "Come now, let's get you home."

Coran went to get the coordinates while Lance grabbed some rations for the flight. Lance stopped right in front of the entrance to the conference room. He looked at them all one last time. Luckily, they were still talking about the stupid mission. He knew Hunk would miss him, but he had Pidge now. He would be alright. Lance walked to the hanger, where Coran was typing furiously into the pod. "Here", Coran said, shoving what looked like an Ipad into his hands. "Please keep in touch. Tell me as soon as you get to Earth." Lance walked back over to Blue. "I hope you know what I'm doing and why." Lance jumped into the pod. "I'll miss you Space Dad." The pod flew out into space.

"I'll miss you too, Space Son."

….

I know this was short but I hope to expand more next chapter!


	2. Stuck

"This was probably a horrible idea."

Lance thought, whirling through space is the pod. It had been two days, and he was already regretting leaving. At least he was regretting leaving Coran, Pidge, and Hunk. They didn't do anything. But even Coran thought it was better if he left. They wouldn't have a team with or without him around. Lance sighed, looking through the window. Suddenly, a ship appeared in the distance. "I swear to God if that's a Galra ship.." Lance thought, straightening up in the seat.

*Back at the Castle of Lions*

"Lance?" Hunk asked, knocking on the Blue paladin's door. it had been two days without sight of him, and he was starting to get worried.

"Fine, I'm just coming in then."

The door opened. Hunk stared into the messed up room. All the paladins belongings were gone. "Crap. Crap! CRAP CRAP CRAP!" Hunk ran down the hallway. "Fricking Lance this better not be some twisted joke!" The green paladin's room opened. "Hunk. Why. Are. You. Screaming." Pidge said, clearly annoyed. "Lance is missing!" Hunk shouted, waving his arms around. Pidge dropped her computer. "Crap!" Pidge shouted. "I know! Let's go find Shiro!" Hunk said, starting to run down the corridor.

Shiro sipped his space coffee. He had trouble sleeping the previous night, so it was nice to have some peace and quiet. Then, the unmistakeable sound of two paladins screeching was approaching in the distance. "Here we go again." He thought, setting down his mug.

"Shiro!"

"Yes Pidge?"

"Lance is missing."

"Did you check in Blue?"

The two paladins sprinted off for the hanger, while Shiro returned to his coffee.

Hunk and Pidge, took a breath at the doorway to the hanger. "You never realize how large the castle is until you run around it screaming.", Hunk panted. They went over to the Blue Lion. "Hey Blue, have seen Lance?" The blue lion was confused. So were they. "Wait you haven't seen him in about say, two days?" The gigantic lion growled and shook her head. Hunk and Pidge looked at each other. "Crappp!" They shout, running back to where shiro was sitting.

*Space*(That's what I'll call Lance's location for now)

Lance clutched the sides of his seat, praying to slip by the large ship unnoticed.

BANG!

The ship had taken out his engine. He was a sitting duck. Lance tried desperately to get the ship back online, but it was out. His ship was pulled in by a large magnet. He activated his bayard. Maybe he could fight them. The pod's door slowly opened. "This is from Earth!", he shouted, firing wildly at the door. Suddenly, he felt something prick his cheek. Then, Darkness.

*Castle of Lions*

Coran walked into the kitchen to see the remaining team of Voltron arguing at the table. "Now what is all this about?", Coran asked. "Lance is missing!" Allura said. "Do you know where he is?" Coran hid a frown. Took them this long to realize he was missing? "Oh yes, he said something about running away because his own team didn't trust him, and then he took the escape pod." The team fell silent. "And the reason I came in here was to find one of you because the Blue Lion is extremely angry. Someone should calm her down."

Blue was in attack mode when the team walked into the hanger. She laid down to become level with the paladins as they walked in, only to growl at them. Shiro walked up closer to her, putting his hand on her. Blue sent waves of confusion, hurt, and anger at him.

"We will find him Blue, don't worry."

...

Hope y'all enjoyed and remember to leave a comment! An yes I'm sorry for another short chapter.


	3. A Lucky Break

Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, but I'm back in it! I would really appreciate your opinions in the comments though. And I have had some complaints about how Shiro and Allura wouldn't be such asses. The mission they had before the first chapter was really stressful, and Lance screwed it up somehow. I'll try to go back and fix it if necessary.

Love you all!

...

Lance awoke in room with a single spotlight on him. They had taken his armour and his bayard. His hand were in cuffs connected to the floor. "Where am I?", he asked, still groggy from the tranquilizer. A figure appeared next to him. someone wearing a white cloak that covered their face. You are in our secret rouge base. Now that you know of us and our location, we must destroy you. Ork?" The cloaked figure stepped aside to show what seemed to be a man-pig alien holding a large gun. "Nighty Night" Ork charged up the weapon.

"Wait!", someone cried.

Another alien stepped out of the shadows. "I have gazed into this one's thoughts and memories. He has the same hatred for Galra that we do. He is a member of the alleged Voltron. "How can we trust him?" Ork said, crossing his arms. "Here", the alien said, putting his hand on Lance's head and Orks head. Lance could see all of Orks memory's, see his thoughts, all this feelings. It was a great wave of knowledge that crashed into his mind. The alien withdrew his hands, cutting off the memory exchange. The white cloaked figure stepped back into the light. "Ork are you going to kill him or not?" Ork looked at Lance, his face full of pain from looking into his mind.

"This kid is so emotionally broken, can't we just keep him? He is technically an ally anyway."

The figure grumbled and pulled back his hood, showing a yellow green alien. He clapped his hands twice, and the lights came on, revealing a room with dozens of aliens from many different worlds. "No execution today guys! Back to whatever you were doing!" He bent down to Lance's eye level, since Lance was still chained to the ground. "So, you're going to join us?" Lance looked at him. "You said you guys are fighters again Zarcon?" Ork nodded. "As long as you guys aren't evil, I'm in.", Lance said, hoping they were true to their word. The white cloaked figure whispered something to Work, like "don't get attached". Lance shuddered, wondering what he unlocked his handcuffs. The white cloaked alien smiled. "Welcome then brother! My name is Fargo." He offered Lance a hand to pull him up. Lance reached up for his hand and said, "Lance McClain." Fargo turned to the other alien next to Ork. "Well Indy, you saved him, you keep a close eye on him." He and Ork walked out, leaving Indy and Lance in the room. "Well, let's get you to your quarters.

Indy lead Lance to a large room with dozens of beds in it. "This is where you'll sleep. It's where we house newcomers until they have proven themselves." Lance climbed up on top of a bed. "Have you ever had this room filled up?", Lance asked with curiosity. Indy frowned. "Once, when we took in a group of Galra prisoners, but.." Lance raised an eyebrow. "But?" Indy sat down on the bed across from him. "Only a couple passed the first trial, and the ones that were left failed the second trial." Before Lance could respond, someone banged on the door. "Chat times over. Tomorrow you will begin the trial, so rest up." Indy started to walk out. "Wait!" Lance yelled. "Can I at least have my bag? If I might die in some trial tomorrow, can I at least see my stuff one last time?" Indy stopped to think for a second. "Fine, but don't tell anyone." Lance grinned. He could call Coranto tell him he was ok!

"Here"

Indy threw the bag at Lance. "Your lucky I saved it. They were tearing you pod apart for the scrap metal, and almost took it." Lance looked up to thank him, but Indy had a really stern look on his face. "I know you're going to call Coran, but don't you have him come get you. They would have to kill both of you. Just tell him you're fine okay?" Lance's jaw dropped. How did he know who Coran was? Indy saw his expression and laughed. "Mind reading powers." He said as he walked out. Lance whipped out the Altean Ipad. He scrolled threw it an found Coran's contact. He clicked the call button.

*Castle of Lions*

Coran was sitting on his bed in his quarters. The team had been trying to locate Lance all day, but to no avail. The tracker on his pod was offline. The team had gone to bed early, but Coran could guess there would be no sleep in the castle tonight. He slumped back into his bed.

"Ring Ring"

Coran jolted up. Was that the communication pad? He jumped up and grabbed it from it's position on the table across from him. Lance was calling. He slammed his finger excitedly into the answer button. "Hello?" Coran said. The call was about the equivalent to a facetime. "CORAN!" Lance said, excitedly. The boy seemed to be in some sort room with metal walls and floors. "Lance where are you? The pod's tracker is offline. Are you on Earth?" Lance chuckled. "Well, I actually don't know where I am. Some rouge fighters drew my pod in, and luckily said I could stay if I pass some sort of trial." Corran frowned. "Trial? Are you in danger? Do we need to come get you?" Lance shook his head. "They told me if I tried to escape, we'd all be killed. Plus, I think I want to try this trial. These rogues techniques are actually pretty good. I'll call you tomorrow. Wait- If what if i'm in the trial..", Lance thought over this and said, "Well, someone will call you tomorrow." Lance glanced over to the side. "I gotta go Coran."

"Wait, Lance-"

The call ended.

Thanks for reading and make sure to comment!


	4. The Trial: Maze

Alright! Time for some trials! Wooohoo! I know these are short! Sorry!

..

Lance awoke with a start. Indy was staring down at him from the bed above. (Bunk Beds)

"Ah- What are you doing?" Lance said, bolting up.

"I was about to wake you up, but you humans sleep funny. Just like the other one.."

"Other one?"

Indy sighed and jumped off of the bed. "You'll find out if you make it through the trials. So change into those," He gestures to the outfit lying on the bed across from him," and hurry up. You only have 50 ticks." Indy walked out to give him some privacy.

..

Lance walked out on a thin bodysuit, like the one he wore under his armor. Indy looked at his watch. "Took you long enough. Now let's go. Everyone is waiting." Indy started walking down the hallway. "Hey wait!" Lance jogged up to follow him.

(Imagine that long corridor in movies made of metal before you meet with the president. That's what the hallways are like)

The two arrived at a large door with a keypad to the side. Indy put his hand on it. The pad glowed blue and the door opened. On the other side of the doorframe was a large dimly lit room with a huge square wall in the middle. "Is this a maze or something?", Lance asked. Indy nodded. "Indeed. This is the first of your three trials. Begin." Indy shoved lance threw an opening on the side. "hey wai-" Lance turned around to see a wall. "This just keeps getting better and better."

..

Lance walked near the left wall of the maze. Luckily he had watched enough movies on Earth to know that if you follow the left wall, you will eventually find and exit. The maze was made out of cool concretes, with a few vines here and there, which Lance always ripped off and took. "Whoever made this had to of watched Earth movies." he grumbled, looking around at the maze. Suddenly, some force pushed him to the ground. "Hey watch i-" Lance looked over to see a giant toad lumbering behind him. "Quiznack!" He screamed, and booked it. The toad hopped behind him, shaking the ground with each landing. "There got to be a weapon somewhere.." Lance looked around, praying to find a gun of some sort. Instead, he found a dull sword. "Damn you Keith." he thought, picking up the sword and turning around. The toad slowly turned around the corner to face him. Lance screamed a battle cry and ran towards the beast. The frog hopped and made the ground shake with such fervour he fell down. "I gotta get on top of him.." He thought, looking for a way to get up there. His eyes spotted the long vines he had gathered. Lance ran towards the vines and started to tie them together into a makeshift lasso. "I probably can't scale the walls, there's nothing to snag.." The frog hopped again, making the maze tremble. "I got it!" Lance tied the sword around his waist with extra vine. Running towards the beast again, but this time, lassoing its eye. Lance climbed up the vine to the top of the frog. He got the sword from his belt, prepared to stab its neck, but caught sight of something. The exit door! But how to get there? He glanced over at the wall next to his side. Grinning, Lance jumped onto the top of the wall. After gaining his balance on the thin wall, he carefully started to run in the direction of the door.

..

"You did it!" Indy cried as Lance walked through the exit of the maze. "You almost beat my own score, you did it in just under an hour!" Lance ran his fingers threw his hair. "It's only been an hour? It felt like days!" Indy chuckled. "Yea, thats what everyone says." Now let's head over to trial two!"

...

I hoped you all liked it! Please comment down below!


	5. The Trial: Fear

Who's ready for some Langst? When they speak spanish i'll include the translation in ()

..

"This is where you will begin your next trial. This will let us see what your emotional weaknesses are. Good luck" Indy slammed the door on his way out of the room. Lance looked around. It was a smaller room, but still larger than his whole old house back home.

The entire room started to change. "Hey! Whats-" He was in the castle. "Why am I here." Suddenly, everyone walked through the door. "Do you guys know why I'm here?" Allura walked up to him. "Why didn't you just stay missing? We're much better off without you." Lance sighed. "I know, that's why I left. Listen, how do I get out of here?" Hunk snorted. "Why should we tell you? You never helped us when we needed you. You weren't even the seventh wheel. A seventh wheel is even more useful than you." Keith walked up. "The only reason you were a fighter pilot is because I dropped out. I'll always be better than you. And nothing you do can change that." "You always screwed up the simulators too. I'm so glad we never had you as our pilot. You would've killed us for sure." Lance looked down at the ground. "How many times do I need to say this? I understand! I was the weak link! That's why I left! And I can get out of your hair faster if you tell me how to get out!" The team just stared angrily at him. Lance walked towards the hanger. Blue was there. Images and pictures filled his head. "I know you deserve a better pilot." The door to the hanger opened, throwing Lance out into space. "Dammit! Not again!" Lance looked around. "Welp, at least I'm out of their hair out here."

Lance looked around in awe, He was back home. His home. He was standing in his yard. His yard. "Mamá, papá!" Lance cried, his eyes brimming with tears. He burst threw the front door to find his mother standing right in front of him. Not happy. Younger. Distraught. "Lance back to your room." His mother said with such anger that Lance obliged without a question. He looked around at everything. This wasn't right. All of the pictures had his dad in it. His biological dad. "Oh no." He thought. Lance ran into the bathroom. Oh no. A seven year old version of himself looked back at him. "Lance.." he turned around to see his four your siblings staring back at him.

"Por qué mamá y papá gritando?" (Why are mom and dad fighting?) Lance picked up his two year old sister to stop her from crying. "Don't preocupación sobre él. ¿Permite sólo estancia aquí para un poco de tiempo ok? Iré a conseguir Juan y Justin y todos estaremos junto ok? " (Don't worry about it. Let's just stay in here for a little while ok? I'll go get Juan and Justin and we will all be together, ok?" ) Lance put down Rosa and went to get his older brothers. But halfway down the hallway, his father spotted him. His deadbeat, drunken father. But he didn't hit him like he remembered. Instead, he went and grabbed his four year old sister, Anesia. "Alto! ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Ella es sólo cuatro!" (Stop! Leave her alone! She's only four!) But his father didn't listen to him. He threw Anesia against the wall, leaving her unconscious and bleeding. "No! Anesia!" Lance jumped onto his father's back, hitting him with all of his might. But his father just shook him off. "Alejarse de ellos!" (Get away from them!") Lance ran into his room, and grabbed his baseball bat. This part he remembered. Lance ran into the hallway and swung at his dad as hard as he could. Then his father fell over. Lance dropped the bat and ran to his sister. Dead.

The room changed again, but lance was busy sobbing on the floor, holding his dead baby sister, who disappeared. "What?" The door opened. He ran out of the room. "Wow." Indy said, with a sad look on his face. "You lasted a long time in there. Usually everyone breaks down at the first simulation. I've never seen anyone have to have two." Lance wiped his eyes. "That wasn't real?" Indy shook his head. "Oh thank god she's ok." The two started to walk again. "Why didn't the first one faze you? That's your biggest fear." Lance chuckled. "Yea, it was, but then a while back that felt like reality. I honestly didn't think it was a simulation because of it. Then I'm guessing it changed my memories of when my dad left?" Indy nodded. "Thats rough buddy."

...

Rip Lance's emotions.


	6. The Trial: Trust and Acceptance

Alright I've had too many complaints on chapter one. I changed it. Nothing's really different except that Keith's the reason he left instead. I might have to edit chapter two because of it, but that's fine. Tell me what you all think! I love you all! 3

..

Indy led Lance to a small ship. "This will be your final test. A solo mission to one of the Galra outposts. If your survive and complete the mission you will officially join our ranks."

Lance looked at the ship. "And if I fail?"

Indy frowned. "You will be fired."

Lance smiled. "That doesn't sound too bad."

"Out of a cannon into outer space without a helmet"

Lance shivered. "That's really bad."

Indy opened the spacecraft's door. "This already has the bases coordinates. As soon as you spot the base, make sure to activate its cloaking device. Once your out, enter these coordinates. x1-222-876y4558z653. That's our bases location. If you are caught for any reason, do not give away our base. Understood?"

Lance nodded. " x1-222-876y4558z653. Got it."

..

After 10 minutes of sitting in the ship, a huge ship came into sight. Lance pressed the cloaking device button. It was extremely similar to Pidge's. "I thought the cloaking device was her original idea. "he thought. The ship latched onto the top of the base. He grabbed his gun. Not as good as his bayard, but it would do. Time for him to kick some Galra butt.

Lance went over his mission in his head as he snuck up the hallway. Disable the ship's ion cannon. Knock out the ship's power so they would have to go somewhere for repairs. Book it.

A set of Galra soldiers walked up the hallway. "Bang. Bang." Lance chuckled. That was too easy. He grabbed one of the Gala's guns and put it on his belt. "Just in case, he thought." Suddenly, something grabbed him from behind. "Hey! Get off of me!" Lance kicks the being behind him and wrestles out of his grip. Lance got the gun from his belt and blasted the guard. But by that time he was already surrounded. He heard the sound of a dart whizz through the air. Then, everything went dark.

..

When lance woke up, he was chained to a table. "Hey! Let me go!" The soldiers next to him didn't budge. The door opened. A witch, much like haggar, came into the room. "Ah, a rebel. This shouldn't take too long. Where is your outpost, boy"

Lance chuckled. "Man if I wouldn't like to know the same thing." "Keep it cool Lance, you can't betray those random strangers." Lance thought to himself.

The witch shocked Lance.

"Ah hey! Could you undo my handcuffs? There's a certain gesture I'd love to share with you."

She shocked Lance again. "This isn't a game kid! Just, tell us where your base is, and will send you back to Earth."

Lance's eyes widened. "You'd really send me home?"

The witch was getting frustrated. "Yes! Just tell us where your base is!"

Lance smiled at the thought of going home. But he had realized he couldn't go home until he was sure his family would be safe on Earth. Not until this war was over.

"Yea, no thanks."

The witch screamed. "He is of no use to me! Guards! Kill him!"

..

"Simulation Complete"

Lance was sitting on the floor in the simulation room again. But this time, there were a crowd of rebels cheering behind glass on the outside of the room.

Lance looked around in confusion "What's going on? Why am I back here?"

Fargo entered the room with Indy. "Congratulations Lance! You have completed the simulation! Welcome to our anti-Glare alliance!"

Lance was still confused. "I was still in the simulation?"

Fargo chuckled. "Oh yea. That was just a test to see if you would betray us. Your out of the simulation now."

Lance laughed "Okay, that's a good one. I was convinced."

Indy smiled. "Now you can go sleep. Tomorrow we'll assign you your partner."

Lance walked back to the room he had been staying in. He sat down on his bed.

"Oh crap, I need to call Coran!"

...

(Back at the Castle of Lions)

The team hadn't been the same since Lance had left him. Everyone kept to themselves, other than Hunk and Pidge, who never left each other's side now. Coran tried to keep the team in good spirits, but he had promptly given up today. He was just beginning to drift off when.

"Ring Ring!"

Coran bolted up and grabbed his pad.

"Lance?!"

"Coran!"

Coran laughed. "I missed you so much my boy! How are you? Did you pass the trials?"

"I did! Their assigning me a partner tomorrow!"

Coran smiled sadly. "That's good. Are you ever planning on visiting?"

"Actually, yes. After I get my rank up around here, I plan to try and form an alliance with you guys."

"That's great!"

"Yea, well I'll call you tomorrow and tell you more about the trials. I'm super tired now."

"Goodnight Lance.

"Night Coran."

...

Woo! I hope you all enjoyed!


	7. A Partner In Crime

Woo! Who needs sleep when you have fanfiction right? Also, I apologize in advance for the short chapter.

...

"So who's my partner Indy?"

"A brilliant engineer who we picked up a few months ago. We told him about you, and he has quite a few questions for you. Oh, and you'll be bunking with him too."

Indy opened a door and pushed Lance inside and shut the door.

"Uh, hello?"

A very familiar face appeared from behind a pile of scrap metal. "Oh sorry! I was just looking for some copper wire in this." He stood up. "Greetings, my names Matt. And you?"

"Oh hi, I'm Lance. From Earth."

Matt's face lit up at the mention of Earth. "You're from Earth? When were you captured?"

Lance sat down on the empty bed next to him. "Oh, I wasn't captured. I came into space on a blue lion, a part of voltron for about a year. Then, some stuff happened over there, I probably over reacted, and I wound up here."

Lance looked over at Matt. He looked a lot like Pidge. Like that guy in the photo..

"Hey, do you know Pidge?"

Matt looked confused. "What the hell is a Pidge?"

Lance sat down on the bed next to him. "Wait, you don't know do you?"

Matt sat down on the bed across from him. "Listen Pal, I just met you two minutes ago. Of course I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh right, thats her fake name. Katie, that's it. Katie Holt. Do you know her?"

Matt flinched. "How'd you know? Do you know if she's okay with my mom?"

"Oh, well she came with me into space on that lion I was talking about. She flies the green lion"

"She's Pidge Gunderson?"

"How did you know?"

Matt chuckled. "Your guys's names are plastered all of the galaxy! As heros, and as fugitives. Everyone knows about Voltron and their pilots."

"You know, she faked being a guy and snuck into the garrison. It was pretty convincing. She had me fooled."

Matt threw his head back in laughter. "Of course she did. She'd do anything to try and find an excuse to steal my haircut."

Matt sat down next to him. "If there was a way I could contact her, I would. But now, get you a weapon."

Lance pulled out his bag. "No thanks. I still have my bayard. I probably should've gave it back when I gave my armor but, eh."

Matt looked confused. "How is that a weapon?"

Lance gripped it and it turned into his gun.

"How the hell does that work? Can I take a look inside it?"

Lance scratched his head. "I don't know, if you broke it I'd be dead for sure. There's only one of those in the whole universe."

"Alright, but that doesn't mean I won't try to make one regardless."

...

Question, is everyone okay with matt being in the story? I thought it would be cool to see Matt and Lance's relationship (I'm not shipping! Don't worry) Tell me if you're okay with matt in the story or if you want me to change it in the comments. 3


	8. FlappyBird and Facetime

Woo! Alright! I want to give a shout out to keith_magestic_hair on instagram, they have a really awesome voltron account go check them out! And follow me on instagram for other story alerts and stuff SpaceSquidLance. 3

..

Where was her paladin?

She wanted her paladin.

She needed her paladin.

And she would not take any substitute.

...

"What are you doing with that?" Matt gestured to the rectangular pad Lance was holding.

"Oh, I was just going to call one of my teammates I'm still in contact with."

Matt scrambled over to him. "Is it Katie?!"

Lance frowned. "No, sorry"

"Could you call her?"

Lance chuckled. "She'd track the call, get into her lion, explode half the base, swallow us up, and scold us on the way over."

Matt smiled. " That does sound her, But I can fix that. Give me two minutes and a screwdriver."

*Two Minutes and a ScrewDriver later*

Matt handed back the space Ipad. "Done. It can't be tracked whatsoever. I also added flappy bird for later when we get bored."

Lance grabbed the Ipad. "Sweet! And how did you get that game? I thought they deleted it!"

Matt turned on the device. "I save all my favorite games in case they ever get deleted. It was a simple matter of copying the codes and stuff."

Lance opened up the app for flappy bird. "Do we have to call them now? Or can it wait."

Matt put a hand on his shoulder. "It can wait"

...

"Paladins, please come to the main room immediately"

Four paladins slowly came unto the deck. Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro went to stand next to Alura, but Keith hung in the back and leaned against the doorframe.

"What is it Allura?"

Allura typed into the control panel. "We're receiving a live transmission from an unknown origin. I thought you all might what to see what it is."

Hunk looked confused. "Unknown? We can't track it?"

Allura frowned. "Afraid not. Should we answer it?"

Shiro stepped forward. "Yes, it could be from Lance, or someone in need of help."

Allura pressed a button and the screen lit up with Lance's face. He was in a small room with a pile of scrap metal in the corner and two beds on each side.

Lance waved. "Oh uh, hey guys"

"LANCE!"

"You're okay!"

"Where are you?"

Lance laughed nervously. "Woah woah, it's alright guys, I'm fine. But there's something I need to show you. I got a present for Pidge."

Pidge looked unamused. "If this is another caged space Pidgeon, I get it, my names Pidge."

Someone started laughing in the background. "Did you really do that?"

Lance started laughing with the person in the background. "Sorry, haha, but uh it's better than those flying birds, I found someone for you Pidge."

Pidge raised an eyebrow and looked up. "Who?"

Matt sprung up from behind Lance. "ME!"

Everyone's jaw dropped when Matt came up behind Lance.

At this pidge freaked out and fell backwards into Hunk. "How did he find him before me?" She wondered, still panicking. Pidge was ecstatic about her brother being okay, but also hurt by the fact that he disable the location so they couldn't find him.

Matt looked at Lance. "Does she normally do that?"

Lance shrugged.

"You-You're not tied up in some Galra prison being tor-tortured."

Matt smiled. "I escaped a couple months ago and joined a group of rebels. Then last week, I got assigned to Lance to be his partner. I thought you were safely on Earth, this nutjob," Matt elbowed Lance, "Told me you decided to fly around in a giant green lion and hack everything inside out."

"You know, staying still was never my favorite hobby."

Matt laughed. His sister had changed. Not the tinkering tomboy he left at home. This war with the Galra had made her colder. That was obvious. " That sure is the truth! And nice haircut by the way. I knew you were always of me."

"I could say the same to you, you're sporting a mullet now!"

Something beeped in the background. "They want us for something, we'll talk to you all later."

"But Matt! When will I see you again?"

Matt glanced at Lance, who was smiling proudly. "Soon."

The screen went dark. The paladins stood in shock of what had just happened. Lance is fine, Matt is alive, they're both helping a group of rebels, and were being called on a mission.

Keith, who had been standing in the backround, spoke up. "What do we do now?"

Pidge walked over to the control panel. "I'll track him."

"Pidge, you can't. They disabled the location on it."

Pidge started typing in the control panel.

"Watch me."

...

Whats little pidgeon gonna do now? 3


	9. Guns and Ships: Part 1

Well this took forever! And before you kill me, I will try to put the next chapter up sometimes in the next couple days.

A month later.

..

"How the hell did they find us?", Lance yelled at Matt while simultaneously shooting down the guards in front of him.

Matt re adjusted his glasses while he typed. "Someone set off an alarm! It wasn't me! Someone else is on this base!" Matt glances over to see a galra soldier sneaking behind him. "Lance! Behind you!"

Lance, not even looking back, shoots the guard behind him and continues covering Matt. He looked around. They had to move. "Can you get this information elsewhere?"

"Yea, almost any computer here would work."

Lance grinned. "Good. Let's move"

Matt plugged in what seemed to be a homemade flash drive. After downloading part of the needed information and uploading a virus to the panel, he turned around. Matt cocked his gun.

"Right behind you."

..

Keith looked over at pidge, who was typing furiously into the control panel."What are we here for?"

Pidge snorted. "Do you not listen at all? We're here to steal the plans to some kinda super weapon Zarcon is building."

"How do you get the information out to your laptop?"

Pidge sighed."Keith, you know the answer to that question already."

Keith scowled. "I was trying to start a conversation. There are no guards anywhere, even though you set off that alarm on accident."

"Interesting. If you're so bored, go find out where the soldiers are. But if you find them, don't engage. I wouldn't be able to reach you in time if they call for re enforcements or something."

Keith nodded, activating his bayard and running out.

...

"Where's the nearest control panel that's not overrun with Galra?"

Matt looked around. Galra were already coming up behind them. Matt sighed. "Looks like we got to clean up a bit before that"

Lance glanced at him. "Up down?"

Matt grinned. "Do it."

Lance ran into the stairwell next to him, climbing to the balcony above. Matt started shooting down guards from the floor. They never got too close though. Whenever one went within twelve feet of him, Lance would snipe him from the balcony.

"This is going better than I expected." He thought while gunning down a soldier running up on his partner.

Matt shot the last soldier down. "Clear!"

Lance hopped down from the balcony. "Let's go find that access panel."

..

Keith turned a corner to find about 20 galra soldiers on the ground. Not knowing if they were dead or just unconscious, he quickly stepped over them and kept on his way.

"Someone else has to be here." He mumbled, looking around for clues. Suddenly, dozens of soldier march out from a hallway next to him. One of them spotted Keith, who was already in the process of running for his life.

"Get him!" All the guards ran towards Keith.

"Quiznack." Keith was looking at a dead end.

He was cornered.

...

"Finally!" Matt ran towards the access panel and plugged in his flash drive. Suddenly, the distant sound of guns flared up in the distance.

Lance activated his bayard. I'll handle it. It'll keep em off your trail."

Matt nodded. "Buzz if you need me."

Lance grinned and ran off towards the sound of soldiers. He spotted them not to long after he had left Matt. Up on the balcony, he had a perfect view of what was happening. The soldiers were fighting someone, and that someone was losing. Lance cocked his gun and grinned.

Time to get to work.

..

"Damn it!"

Someone had uploaded a fire wall to the information file she needed.

Instead of blueprints of a superweapon, all that showed up was a place to insert a password, a picture of flappy bird, and the words, "SUCK IT GALRA" in red.

"Of course Matt and Lance did this… Now what in the name of shiro could the password be?" Pidge sighed.

She looked closely at the picture of flappy bird. In the tiniest font imaginable, it said "Earth". Pidge typed earth into the bar. Denied. What would earth mean?

"I swear to God, if he still uses that computer password for everything.."

Pidge typed in, "ohshitwaddup" into the bar.

Accepted.

..

He was losing.

Quiznack.

The stream of droids and soldiers never seemed to end. They came in different formations, making it almost impossible to get them with his swords. If he had a gun, it would be so much easier. He could get farther away from them instead of coming so close range.

"This is it. I'm going to die. I should've listened to Pidge." He thought to himself, slicing another droid that tried to come near him.

Suddenly, a soldier grabbed him from behind. He was pinned. He looked up, only to see a very familiar face. He suddenly felt very sorry for whoever killed him.

"Lance!"

"Pew! Pew! Pew!"

The last thing he saw was Lance shooting down soldiers.

The last thing he heard was Lance screaming his name.

...

:)


	10. Guns and Ships: Part 2

WooHoo! Ten chapters! I know the past couple chapters have been pure angst, put im planning on adding some more fluff in the future chapters.

...

"Keith!"

Lance saw his old teammate fall to the ground. Lance shot at the remaining Galra with the fury of a thousand hells and jumped down. He ran over to where Keith was laying, almost tripping over fallen droids and soldiers on the way. He knelt down next to Keith.

A heartbeat.

"Thank god." Lance mumbled, wiping tears that were starting to build up in his eyes. His eyes spotted a dart in Keith's soldiers. He sighed and pressed a button on his communicator.

"Matt, I found who triggered the alarm. I guess Voltron's looking for the same info we are. Get over here asap."

"Roger that"

Lance looked over and heard faint buzzing from inside Keith's helmet. Lance gently took it off and put it on. Pidge was yelling at him through the comm.

"KEITH WHERE THE QUIZNACK ARE YOU"

"Pidge, calm down I've got him. Did you get what you came here for?"

"Lance? Oh uh yes but why do you have Keith's comm on?"

"Hurry up and get over here. Do you know where Keith is?"

"Nope. He ran off."

Lance looked up to see Matt running towards him.

"What the hell happened here?", Matt asked, looking at Keith unconscious on the floor.

"Dart. You stay here, I gotta find his teammate."

"Copy that."

Lance took off running down the hall, still with Keith's helmet on.

"Pidge could you give me a signal or something."

" Just follow the droids, one spotted me and alerted the other ones already."

"Hang on Pidge. I'm coming."

..

By the time Lance figured out where she was, the whole room was swarming with droids. Pidge was doing a great job, seeing the amount, but she really needed backup. Lance cocked his gun and laid started laying waste to the machines. Lance took what looked like a homemade grenade and threw it into the center of the room.

Pidge saw this and began to flip out.

"Lance what the h-"

The device didn't demolish the room like she thought, but instead sent a pulse of energy, disabling the machines. Lance ran to Pidge, who was still in shock about what happened. She looked up and stared at Lance in confusion.

"What the hell?"

Lance smiled. "It was a wave that disrupted and disabled the galra technology. Now come on, their this way."

With that, Lance took off running, leaving Pidge in the dust.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Luckily, where Keith and Matt were wasn't too far away.

Lance knelt down beside Keith across from Matt and took of Keith's helmet.

"What's the verdict?"

Matt scratched his head. "I guess it depends on how they came. If they brought one of their lions, we carry him to that location. If can't get their in time, send them off into an escape pod to meet up with the lion and a different location-" They heard a loud bang. "Something's attacking the ship. We gotta get out of here. Wheres his partner?"

Pidge came into the room they were in. "Lance, you gotta slow down-"

Lance saw her look at Matt, with shock all over her face.

Matt smiled and stood up."Hey Kati- Oh!"

Pidge had tackled him to the floor. It was quite a sight, seeing these two crying, hugging, and

However, it was short lived when they heard another loud bang.

Pidge sat up and wiped her eyes. "I knew we should've taken Green, his lions going to destroy the ship to get us out."

Matt looked at his sister. "I got a plan."

..

This plan was to cram onto Matt and Lance's ship to reach the lion. Once outside, the saw the lion fly to them. She mentally screamed into all of their heads. "GIVE ME MY PALADIN."

Matt turned around to face Lance, who was flying the ship while he talked to his sister.

"Lance?"

Lance looked at them. "You know what I'm going to say. And I know what you're going to say in turn. But we both know what we have to do."

Matt sighed and stood up. He walked over to the ship's escape pod. "Katie, can you drag him

over here?" Matt gestured to Keith, still unconscious. She dragged him by his armpits into the pod. Matt shut the door.

Pidge banged on the glass. "Matt, you have to come too."

Matt looked at her. "I'm sorry Katie. But we both know what I have to do. After all this is over I will find you. But I'm a man of my word, and I told my team that I would help their cause."

He pressed the eject button.

Pidge screamed and hit the glass."Matt!"

The pod took off, and the red lion caught it in her mouth.

Matt walked back to his seat beside Lance, wiping tears from his eyes.

Lance smiled sadly at him. "Remember when I said we would try to team up with Voltron?"

Matt nodded.

"That's coming soon buddy."

Matt hugged Lance, and Lance hit the autopilot button and hugged him back, as they flew across the galaxy back to their base.


	11. Questions

Don't worry, fluff coming next chapter.

Keith awoke and bolted straight up in fear.

"Lance!"

He looked around, only to find the medical bay instead of the Galra ship. He wasn't in a healing pod, it was more like a doctors table at a medical office.

Hunk walked into the room, and found a confused and scared Keith staring at him.

He smiled and ran over and hugged the red paladin. "Keith! You're awake!"

Keith pulled out of the hug and looked at him. "Where's Lance? How did I get here?"

Hunks eyes widened. " Calm down bud. Red brought you here. And is that what made Pidge so upset on mission? She gave us the information, but won't speak a word on what happened."

Keith scratched his head. "Well, I think Matt was there too. I don't remember seeing him, but I heard Lance say his name a few times.. Could you send her in here?"

Hunk ran off to find Pidge, leaving an upset and confused Keith all alone.

...

Lance and Matt were sitting in their room. The commissioner said that they could rest before the meeting discussing their discovery. Matt was laying face down on his bed.

Lance tapped his shoulder. "Matt?"

Matt turned over to face him without saying a word.

Lance frowned. "Want to here some more stories?"

Matt smiled slightly and nodded.

"Ok, so this one time we were fixing the ship, well, Katie was fixing the ship, the rest of us couldn't figure it out, and a bunch of squishy spheres.."

...

"Hey Keith-"

Pidge walked into the room to see Keith with his head buried in his hands. She hopped up on the table/bed and sat next to him. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"How much do you remember."

"A-all I can remember is him shooting down the soldiers from above. Then he saw me, and screamed my name. Then it all went black. I faintly remember you screaming though, but I fell back asleep."

Keiths voice sounded hurt and confused as he talked, stuttering a little, clearly still shaken from what he remembered. He raised his head and looked at Pidge. His eyes started to fill up with tears.

"Did, did they die Pidge?"

"Woah, woah no, I'm pretty sure they're fine."

Keith raised an eyebrow. "Then why were you screaming?"

Pidge sighed and stared at the ground. "They told me to get you into the escape pod, and closed the door while I was in there. Matt said he'd find me or something and ejected the pod. Before he said that he'd come join Voltron. But, I guess he likes his new calling."

"Wow."

'So should I be mad at him, or be sad that he ejected me into the mouth of a space lion and flew away?"

"I don't know dude. But I'm sure he didn't make that decision lightly."

Pidge looked over at him. "I know that. But what about you?"

Keith was confused. "Me?"

She laughed. "Yea, you. I mean, why doesn't Lance just come back already?"

He sighed. "That I don't know."

…

Lance and Matt's pagers buzzed.

Lance stood up. "Should we pitch it yet?"

Matt adjusted his glasses. " I guess let's just see if they like our work. If everything goes smoothly, then right before they dismiss us, yes. If things go south or if they need us asap on a

new assignment, then hold off."

Lance rubbed the back of his neck. "Yea, okay."

Matt looked at him. "I'm pretty sure you've proven yourself. Not like you needed to, but I know they'll take you back."

Lance stared at the ground. "You think so?"

Matt smiled. "I know so."

...

Everyone was now in the med bay, laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. It had started with pidge and Keith, then Hunk came in with space hot chocolate and joined them. Later Allura came to check in on them, and found herself along with the three. Pidge buzzed Shiro and

Coran, who came with some snacks and blankets. It was silence. Just a group a space travelers, each with bad memories who fight for the same cause. Universal freedom.

After about twenty minutes of blissful silence, Hunk spoke up. "Why are we laying on the floor?"

Pidge rolled her eyes. "Because we can."

Shiro chuckled. "Can't argue with that logic."

Keith raised an eyebrow. "Does anyone else have the feeling that something's going to happen soon?"

Allura grinned. "Were all ignoring that for the moment.

"Yep"

Yea."

"Absolutely"

...

Matt slid the flash drive over the table to the sergeant.

As the drive was plugged in, a screen popped up, showing thousands of files full of plans and blueprints.

"This is crucial information, boys. I appreciate your work. You are dismissed."

Matt turned to leave, but lance eyed him and caught his shoulder.

Lance took a deep breath. "Actually sergeant, there is one more thing we'd like to discuss with you. "

The searge raised and eyebrow. "What?"

Lance froze. Matt stepped up and spoke. "We would like to create an alliance with Voltron, with us as the diplomats."


	12. Homecoming Part One

OK so warning pidge does cuss Keith out in this chapter.. so warning.

Lance and Matt stepped off of the ship. Matt's eyes lit up like stars at all of the advaced technology.

Matt was lost for words "This is.."

Lance threw a glance his way. "Incredible?"

Suddenly, a faint yell could be heard in the distance.

Matt flinched back and put his hand on the gun on his belt. "What IS that?"

Lance took a step away from Matt. He looked up at the ceiling, and in all seiriousness, he whispered dramaticly, "A storm is coming." He pointed at a green blur rushing towards them.

"WAI-"

Matt was tackled into a hug once again by our favorite green paladin. Before Lance could even react to this, the rest of the team appreared next to him. Standing awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Coran, however, came up and pulled the boy into a huge hug. The hug lasted for a full thirty seconds before ending.

"I really missed you Lance."

"Same here Coran."

Lance looked back over at the rest of the team, who were still lost for words. Until Keith broke the silence.

"Why'd you leave?"

"I-" Lance took a deep breath. "I originally wanted to run from my problems. Go back to Earth. When you were frusterated with me Keith, it kind of made me feel, useless. It basically confirmed all of my fears and worries. But once I was captured, I realized I didn't need to run. I needed to prove myself." Lance looked at Keith with a sad smile. "My whole mindset was that I couldn't let you be right about me." He turned back to face the rest of the team. "I regret the way I left, and how I handled the problum. But that was the old Lance. I don't run anymore. I'm sorry."

Lance glanced back at Matt, who winked and gave him a thumbs up from his suffocating hug.

Hunk spoke up. "So, you're going to stay?"

Lance scrathed his head. "If you guys wan't me to."

Allura came and pulled him into a hug. "Of course we do."

Everyone was happy. Hunk got his buddy back, Pidge and Shiro got Matt, Allura and Coran were simply estatic that everyone else was happy, but there was one person who wasnt glad at all.

Keith.

Keith was furious. "You're just going to let him come back? Like nothing ever happened?"

Lance walked over to Keith. "What do you want me to do Keith. If you don't think I deserve to come back, show me how I can."

"Fight me."

Shiro stepped over to them. "Guys-"

Keith interupted him and glared at him. "Stay out of this Shiro."

Pidge, who still refused to let go of Matt, yelled at Keith from across the room. "He saved your life! What else does he have to prove to you?"

"I wan't him to fight me."

Lance rolled his eyes. "Is that all you want? Fine. Guns, swords, or just hands?"

Hunk put a hand on Lance's shoulder. "Lance, don't."

Keith glared at Lance. "Hands."

Matt pulled away from Pidge and joined the crowd around the two. He laughed a little, and raised an eyebrow at Keith. "You sure you wanna do that?"

Lance caught an approving look from Matt. "Alright. Lets go Keith."

..

About ten minuets later, Lance and Keith were facing each other on the training deck. It would've been sooner, but Matt had to grab some space Ice cream first. Everyone was standing on the side of the room, nervously watching. Except Matt, who was sitting on the ground, not giving a crap. Lance steched, and Keith just stood with anger. Lance smiled at him.

"Ready?"

"Set."

"Lets go."

Keith ran up to him, trying to knock him off his balance, but last second, Lance stepped out of the way and tripped him. Keith quickly regained his balance and threw a quick punch to Lances shoulder. Lance, in return, kicked Keith in the leg.

*eight minutes later.*

"Keith."

Lance walked over to keith, who he had just thrown threw the air.

"Are we done here?"

Keith narrowed his eyes and got up.

"NO!"

Lance sighed. "Fine."

When Keith tried to tackle him again, Lance dodged it and grabbed keiths arm from behind, and threw him over his shoulder. Lance looked down at him again, wiping the blood from his nose.

"Now are we done?"

Keith slowly got up and walked up to Lance. "Fine. I don't care if you come back to the team. But this changes nothing. Your still the same lance that almost go us all killed. Your still the same lance that left, and nobody missed him."

Lance looked at him sadly. "And your still the same Keith who told me to go. And you know what Keith, I went. And if you still think I don't deserve to be here, I'll leave again. But this time it isnt me running from an argument. This time, I'm being kicked out."

Lance turned to walk away. "And this time I won't come back."

Allura ran up to Lance. "Lance! Where are you going?"

Lance looked over at her. He half smiled at her. "To talk to Blue. I'll come back before I leave. To see if Keith changes his mind."

He walked out of the room, leaving everyone glaring at Keith. Pidge walked over to Keith, and slapped him in the face as hard as she could. Which apparently, is pretty hard.

Keith yellped and put his hand to his cheeck"The hell pidge!"

"Your going to go apologize to him right now."

Keith raised an eyebrow. "And why should I do that?"

Pidge grabbed him by his collar and dragged him down to her eye level and wispered fiercly to him. "Listen here you little know it all, I have been missing my brother for two flipping years, and I finally have a chance to get him back. Lance and Matt are a package deal, if Lance goes, so does my brother. And if you, by any means, screw that up for me, I swear by my lion, I will eject you out into space without a helmet so fast you wouldn't know what happened. I dont give a damn whats happening, but last week, you were missing him. So go talk to him, before I smack the shit out of you. Ok?"

Keith, looked at the green paladin in sheer terror. He walked out to find Lance without saying a word. Hunk looked over at Pidge smiling. He gave her a thumbs up.

Shiro looked over at pidge. "What did you say to him?"

Pidge looked at him and smirked. "Don't worry about that."

...

Yes, I know this was really late. I rewrote this at least four times. I wanted to make it good. I hope you enjoyed.


	13. Homecoming Part Two

Ah.. The final chapter..

..

"Lance!"

Lance turned around to see Keith running towards him. "Hey Keith. What's up?"

Keith sighed. "I.. I wanted to apologize. I don't want you to leave. I really missed you, honestly. I've.. just had too many people leave me in the past.."

Lance looked surprised. "I'm not gonna leave Keith."

"What?"

Lance smiled. "Honestly, I just wanted to pull that off back there to see what you really thought of me. If you were still pissed, Blue was gonna force me to stay. But.. What you said was kinda harsh man."

Keith frowned. "Lance.."

Lance looked down at his hands. "I didn't just stay at that base because I was forced too. I could've left you know."

"Lance, why?"

Lance chuckled bitterly. " I needed to prove myself, to me. I knew I was the weak link, that was obvious. I thought, if I could beat my way up to the top ranks somewhere where no one cared about Voltron, my true colors would come out. I would see if I was worthy or not."

"And?"

"I'm not. But I will never be worthy to take the title of the Blue lion. It's kinda how the prophets never thought they were good enough to be prophets. But a higher power picked them. It doesn't matter about you at that point. It matters about them. What they think of you. And the Blue lion seems to think I'm good enough for her. You know what? I'm content with that."

"Wow."

"Yea."

Keith looked at Lance and smiled. "Well, let's tell Pidge she doesn't have to throw me out the airlock."

"She scares me man."

"I know right!"

...Four Years Into The Future...

"Dad! Papa! Look what I made!"

Little Rosa held up a drawing she had made of the lions in crayon. They had saved her from a cloning lab three years ago. Scientists were experimenting with human and Galra dna, and used the little girl as a lab rat for their tests. Keith and Lance decided to take it upon themselves to raise her as their own, seeing that she didn't really have a family. Her human Dna was very prominent, besides the purple hair and violet eyes.

"I wanna be a paladin like you guys! Saving worlds and stuff!"

Keith ruffled her hair. " I love your picture Rosa! But you know we usually only do diplomatic missions. It's been about a month since a big battle!"

Lance smiled. "Yea, and being six might be a stretch for the moment. But you never know. Aunt Pidge looked like she was six when she first joined."

A shout came from across the hall. "Watch it Lance!"

Keith chuckled. "I wonder which lion she would fly? I mean, you've been in three different lions before, while I've only been in two. My bet right now is Red."

Lance snorted. "My bet is Blue. She's got quite a wild side."

Keith turned back to her and rolled his eyes. "Whatever lion you fly, you'll be the best one out there."

Rosa looked at Keith with starry eyes. "You really think so dad?"

"I know so."

She gave her dad a quick hug. " I'ma go help Uncle Hunk bake cookies."

Lance smirked at her. "Don't eat all the batter!"

Rosa paused in the doorway. "I won't papa!" Then she ran off.

Keith looked over at Lance. " What now?"

Lance paused and grinned evilly at him. "Wanna train? I bet I can still kick your ass."

Lance got up and raced down the hall. "Last one has to eat Corans cooking!"

Keith laughed and ran after him. "Just because I love you doesn't mean I won't kick your ass from here to Texas!"

...

And that my friends, it the end to Going Rogue. I know this ending may be disappointing to some of you, but this may not be the ending of the series. I may try to collab with another writer to create a spin off with Keith, Lance, and Rosa. If everything goes according to plan, it will be about Rosa's backstory, them visiting earth for the first time since they left on the Blue Lion, and just their little family in general. So keep a look out for that. I really appreciate all the support I got on this, and hope to see that same support in future stories. A special thanks to my friends on Instagram, .

See you in future stories!

-SpaceSquidLance.


End file.
